


None Of It Was Supposed to End This Way

by xoxoCorinne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Felicity Smoak died, was the day Oliver died too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Of It Was Supposed to End This Way

Their wedding night ended like their first date, with him clutching a blood and ash covered Felicity to his chest, begging her to open her eyes. Unlike their disastrous first date, Felicity wasn’t going to open her eyes this time.

The blood stood out, bright against the white of her dress. The chaos of the explosion surrounded them, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. If he moved, she wouldn’t, and she would be gone. 

It was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives, and for a few hours, it was. Oliver didn’t believe Felicity could get more beautiful, but as usual she surprised him and proved him wrong. She had beamed as Diggle walked her down the aisle and Oliver couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. 

He kept moving after that night. He went out every night as the Arrow, knowing she would want him to carry on, and save the city. Every time he went out, he waited to hear her voice over the comms, sometimes even saying “talk to me Felicity,” but it was a voice that never came. Sometimes Diggle would say something on the comms, but mostly they just let the silence hang there. The static became the white noise that Felicity’s voice once was to them. 

Sometimes he saw her. She wasn’t wearing her wedding dress, or anything angelic. She was wearing the pencil skirt and pink shirt she wore the day he first met her, and she changed his life forever. 

He didn’t know if she was haunting him, or if he was just refusing to let go, but he didn’t care. Seeing her, it helped him. He was able to carry on, to put on the Hood, and save the city that they promised to protect together. 

She didn’t stop him from being reckless. He knew she wouldn’t want him to give up, he’s pretty sure if he somehow managed to end up wherever she was, that she would scold him if he came to her too soon. But he wanted to be with her. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. 

So when he went out, he took risks. Risks that Felicity would have never stood for if she were alive. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. He wanted more than a guilt induced illusion of her. He wanted to be wherever she was.

Two months after Felicity died, Oliver joined her. 

At his funeral Thea talked about how her brother died saving a young woman on her way home from work. She had stopped to get coffee, and it turns out the coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood. When, Thea, Diggle, and Roy returned to the Foundry that night she told them Oliver didn’t die saving that woman. Oliver had died the moment Felicity had, he died of a broken heart. His body just gave up that night at the coffee shop, no longer running on the love of the ghost they all knew he saw.


End file.
